The Robots of Death (DVD)
You might be looking for The Robots of Death: Part 1. In 2000, The Robots of Death was released on DVD. United Kingdom release Cover blurb On a distant, barren planet, Storm Mine 4 trawls across bleak deserts and through fierce duststorms in search of rare and valuable metals. On board the Sandminer is a small skeleton crew, who alternate between indulgent relaxation and skilled mining work. The mundane, day-to-day duties of the mine are attended to by a much larger complement of servile robots. This is a society that is dependant on robots for all areas of life, the people comforted by the knowledge that the strictest safeguards are built into each and every robot's programming. So when one of the Sandminer crew is murdered, suspicion falls on two new arrivals... The Doctor and Leela arrive on board, and are immediately accused of being the suspects. But the Doctor deduces the killer is possibly not human. More deaths occur — can he persuade the remaining crew members that the killer may be a robot? Special features *Writer's and Producer's Commentary *Photo Gallery *Scene Selection *Featurette Containing Model Test Sequences *Graphical Menus *Studio Floor Plans Specifications *Subtitles: *Region: 2+4 PAL *Aspect ratio: 4:3 *Running time: Notes *This DVD features a different head picture to all other Tom Baker DVD releases Users who have this in their collection Australian release Cover blurb On a distant, barren planet, Storm Mine 4 trawls across bleak deserts and through fierce duststorms in search of rare and valuable metals. On board the Sandminer is a small skeleton crew, who alternate between indulgent relaxation and skilled mining work. The mundane, day-to-day duties of the mine are attended to by a much larger complement of servile robots. This is a society that is dependant on robots for all areas of life, the people comforted by the knowledge that the strictest safeguards are built into each and every robot's programming. So when one of the Sandminer crew is murdered, suspicion falls on two new arrivals... The Doctor and Leela arrive on board, and are immediately accused of being the suspects. But the Doctor deduces the killer is possibly not human. More deaths occur — can he persuade the remaining crew members that the killer may be a robot? Special features *Writer's and Producer's Commentary *Photo Gallery *Scene Selection *Featurette Containing Model Test Sequences *Graphical Menus *Studio Floor Plans Specifications *Subtitles: *Region: 4 PAL *Aspect ratio: 4:3 *Running time: Notes *This DVD features a different head picture to all other Tom Baker DVD releases Users who have this in their collection United States release Cover blurb On a distant, barren planet, Storm Mine 4 trawls across bleak deserts and through fierce dust storms in search of rare and valuable metals. Onboard the Sandminer is a small skeleton crew, who alternate between indulgent relaxation and skilled mining work. The mundane day-to-day duties of the mine are attended to by a much larger complement of servile robots. This is a society that is dependent on robots for all areas of life, the people comforted by the knowledge that the strictest safeguards are built into each and every robot's programming. So when one of the miner crew is murdered, suspicion falls on two new arrivals... The Doctor and Leela arrive on board, and are immediately accused of being the prime murder suspects. But the Doctor soon realizes that perhaps the killer isn't human. More deaths occur — can he persuade the remaining crewmembers that the killer is a robot? Special features *Commentary by producer Phillip Hinchcliffe and writer Chris Boucher *Model Tests *Photo Gallery *Studio Plans *Who's Who Specifications *Subtitles: *Region: 1 NTSC *Aspect ratio: 4:3 *Running time: 95 mins approx Users who have this in their collection Netherlands release Cover blurb Special features Specifications *Subtitles: English *Region: 2 PAL *Aspect ratio: 4:3 *Running time: Notes *This DVD features a different head picture to all other Tom Baker DVD releases See also *Cosmox.nl (click here for translated version) *Bol.com (click here for translated version) Users who have this in their collection Category:Doctor Who DVD's Category:Items starring or written by Tom Baker Category:Items starring or written by Louise Jameson Category:Items starring or written by Philip Hinchcliffe Category:Items produced by BBC DVD Category:Items produced by ABC DVD Category:Items produced by BBC Video Worldwide Category:Items produced by Memphis Belle Category:DVD's with a U rating Category:DVD's with a PG rating Category:DVD's with a 6 rating